Ordinary
by doctorwhovian903
Summary: After Rose is left on Bad Wolf Bay (again), she takes all her anger on TenToo, whom she still can't see as the Doctor. So he leaves, and tries to start an ordinary life. But, even for a half-human Doctor, nothing will ever be ordinary. (Rose/TenToo)


**A/N- This is my second FanFic! (First Is **_**Love Hurts**_**) **__**I hope you enjoy, if not, review and tell me what to fix!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Just in case you didn't know.**

**ROSE'S POV**

I stare out at the empty square of sand that the TARDIS had been. The meta-crisis Doctor lets go of my hand quickly and runs his hand through his rumpled hair.

It was then that I lost it. I scream and throw a handful of wet sand at the now empty space, pulling at my hair and sobbing.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cry angrily, turning around and glaring at the duplicate of the Doctor, who raises his hand to cover his face. I look up at the sky, full of sadness and anger. "He can't leave me AGAIN! Who does he think he is? He never even said that he loves me!"

The duplicate clears his throat. "Technically-"

I glare at him and he shuts his mouth quickly, averting his eyes. I can see the hurt in them but I could really care less about what he feels. "Don't you start with me!" I spit at him, rather harshly. I feel a prick of guilt, but not enough to stop me. "You are NOT the Doctor. I don't care how much of his memories you have, you are not him, and you will NEVER be him!" I scream. He flinches at every word, backing away from me.

"Okay, okay," he says quietly. He looks down at the ground, but I still see the tear that falls down his cheek. "I see."

He walks up to me quickly and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he murmurs, looking at me sadly. He stands up straight and walks away.

Mum looks at me with a shocked expression. "Where's he gone to?" she asks, looking off in the direction that he went.

I shake my head as a wave of guilt washes over me. I sit down in the sand and bite my lip, hard. He didn't deserve this. I feel so horrible, remembering his sad face and the tears that had formed in his eyes.

I bury my head in my knees.

I hear someone walk up to me, and I look up. Mum stands there, holding out a hand. I take it and she helps me up. "Everything okay?" she asks worriedly. I nod.

"It's alright."

Mum glances at me doubtfully, but she doesn't say anything, just leads me to the cars so we can go home.

**DOCTOR'S DUPLICATE'S POV**

I try to put as much distance between the beach and myself as possible, before thinking about food. I'd have to get a job! But how? I don't have a degree in anything, and…I don't even have a proper human name!

I think about names for a while.

_John Smith? Hmm…no, sounds too fake. Um…what about Luke? No…Jake? No… Wow, this is hard….what about…William?_

I stop.

_Yes! I like William, and I'll go by Will. Now, Will what? Will…King? NO! Will…Abbot? Sure, why not. Will Abbot it is!_

I smile at my name choice.

_Now I'll need a proper ID…maybe I could go to Rose's house and ask Pete for one? Sure! I mean, what's the worst that could happen. Wait…they always say that in books… oh well, too late now!_

I run off towards the cars still parked on the beach. Jackie spots me first, frowning when she does. "Whatcha doin' back here?" she asks. "I thought…"

"No time Jackie, just here to ask about the best place to get an ID!"

Jackie cocks her head to the side. "You could always come with us," she says, glancing at Rose (whom I am trying very hard to ignore). "Pete could get you one, and he could set up a bank account with a few quid in it!"

I grin. "Thanks, Jackie!"

I get in the car as we start towards London.

When we get to the estate, Pete greets us. A boy comes rushing out and hugs Rose and Jackie, as I turn to Pete.

"Can you set him up with an ID and a bank account with a few quid?" Jackie asks him. Pete nods and leads me to his office.

"What is your name gonna be?" Pete asks when we sit down.

"William Abbot," I respond.

Pete nods and starts typing.

"Age?"

I glance into a mirror on the wall. "I dunno," I say dumbly.

Pete scrunches his eyes at me. "How 'bout 30?" he asks, his fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Sure."

He asks me more questions, and when we finish, he hands me a debit card and a driver's license.

"Thanks Pete, but I dunno how to drive," I say.

Pete nods. "Then don't," he says. "Take a cabbie everywhere. Oh, and you've got about £2,540 on your card, so try to get a job soon."

"Will do."

I nod and thank him again, before heading out.

When I reach the door, Rose stops me. "Um, Doctor's Clone?" she asks. I frown at her.

"Who?"

"You. The Doctor's clone."

I laugh and shake my head. "I'm not the Doctor's clone," I say. I hold out my hand. "I'm Will Abbot. And you are?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You know me."

I shake my head again. "No, I don't. The Doctor does, but, as you've said, I'm not him," I say bitterly.

Rose opened her mouth, but closes it again.

"Very well. Nice to meet you, miss." I leave the estate in a rush before looking at a newspaper on the doorstep to look for any jobs.

**A/N: DON'T WORRY! This isn't the end of their relationship! ;) If you review, David Tennant will** **bring you a pizza and stay to watch telly! ;)**


End file.
